


Северное сияние

by Anonymous



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mini, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Я скучаю. Я люблю.





	

На севере было гораздо холоднее, нежели на юге. Наверное, правда, Германия не была югом, в отличие от той же воинственно-горячей Испании, но думать о ней, как о севере, не получалось. Было какое-то странное очарование в тамошних людях, даже сломленных, даже ненавидящих всех вокруг, даже желающих убивать каждого, кто повинен в их страданиях. Может, это просто был самообман. Думать об этом не хотелось. Тепла-то ведь по правде не хватает, а лишать себя даже лже-родины не в правилах нормального человека.

На севере в начале января стояла вечная ночь. Не вечная, конечно, но ты вставал, шёл на работу, работал, бежал домой и засыпал при свете незаходящих звёзд и луны. Знание, что летом будет бесконечный день, становилось полупрозрачным, и тебя обволакивала густая тьма с маленькими светилами-прожекторами. Тьма была уютной и, наверное, даже тёплой и приветливой, по крайней мере, для человека, у которого внутри поедающая вина. Может, темнота добьёт его поскорее - и конец мучениям. Может, она принесёт забытье. Но обычно она просто сгущалась вокруг, душа, но не убивая.

Любовь к Луне здесь была необычной: за полгода все от неё отвыкали, а потом она начинала раздражать, поэтому сидеть на крыше полночи тут было странно. Как и говорить "полночи", потому что все сразу думали про три месяца и ужасно боялись за здоровье несчастного. То есть крутили у виска. На этом континенте вообще нормально - чуть что крутить пальцем у виска. И на других, скорее всего, тоже. Просто там побывать ещё не довелось. Хотя всё тут одинаковое.

Кроме неба на севере.

Север был прекрасен. Скорее всего, просто потому, что на родине на самом севере побывать не удалось; но это, наверное, и к лучшему. Воздух тут был очень-очень другой, чистый и кислородный, дышать было непривычно, порой даже кружилась голова. Говорят - нормально, это так кислородное отравление выражается. Оно и понятно: часами сидеть у берега моря и бесконечно вглядываться вдаль - ещё б не заработать какое заболевание. Хотя и на заболевания тоже было плевать, потому что Небо Звало. Зов проникал в уши во время короткого сна, стучался во время редких вылазок в город и затапливал топлёным молоком долгими вечерами-ночами. 

Небо извивалось, ласкалось, словно котик, и заставляло ком в горле вставать вновь и вновь без возможности отвести взгляд - слишком уж красиво. Небо бросало в горизонт разноцветные ленты, которые начинали плясать и переливаться, заставляя задерживать дыхание почти до потери сознания, а потом шумно вдыхать и откидываться на спину, погружаясь в холодный песок, заметённый снегом. Так уже несколько раз приходили самые разные болезни, начиная с простуды и заканчивая воспалением лёгких, но отказаться от Неба из-за такой мелочи, как жизнь, было бы непростительной ошибкой. Будто ему мало.

Море было большим. Видеть его в возрасте аж двадцати лет в первый раз было странно. Рассматривать, как смеющееся небо вверху сливается с волнующимся небом внизу, было волшебно. Потрясающе. Неописуемо. Великолепно. Это приводило в экстаз, эйфорию, нирвану; ни холодный покров, быстро впитывающийся в одежду, ни мокрые ноги, которые целовала вода, ни режущая боль в глазах, когда страх моргнуть превышал логику. Это случалось часто, и кашель, насморк и боли стали постоянными спутниками. Наверное, надо было о себе заботиться, лечиться, перестать страдать ерундой. Наверное. "Наверное" это не было аргументом. Совсем.

Ночи - дни, поглощённые Небом и Тьмой, - бывали разными. Порой они давали отпуск, заволакиваясь тёмными, низкими тучами и обильно посыпая побережье снегом. В такие минуты у жителей начинала застывать кровь; у людей - от холода, у него - от страха. Вдруг тучи останутся навсегда? Вдруг Зова Неба больше не будет? Вдруг он будет обречён на бесконечное бесцельное прозябание? Дурацкие, иррациональные страхи для учёного, только вот в двадцать лет, потеряв всё, сложно не стать бездумным мечтателем. Уехать из страны, чуть не продав из-за этого душу Дьяволу, в самые холодные и северные места материка - разве это нормально?

А для него - да.

Иногда сверху что-нибудь падало, и тогда постепенно начинало казаться, что совсем скоро сбудется мечта последних лет: слиться с природой, став снегом, талой водой, ручьём, морем, каплей. Ничем. Не человеком. Часто это был снег, который быстро залеплял глаза; но редко, всего пару раз в полгода, падали звёзды. Маленькие, большие, оставляющие хвосты и нет, прорезающие игривые разноцветные ленты и утопающие в них - звёзды были прекрасны до невольных слёз из глаз. Им-то вернуться уже будет не дано. Легенда об Икаре, только солнце у них - внизу, в море, в отражении. Или, может, как раз людское солнце - это отражение небесного.

Учёный, наверное, давно сгнил внутри.

Падающие звёзды вселяли тоску и боль, напоминали о прошлом - и в то же время помогали держаться. Ведь звёзды - это куски камня, они где-то лежат после своего падения, целые, ценные. Значит, и он должен быть цельным и ценным. А ещё на звёзды загадывали желания. Странный обычай, будем честны, но всё-таки чуть-чуть обнадёживающий. С его глыбами и гепардами на душе это не приносило почти никакого утешения, но всё же становилось хоть чуть-чуть легче.

Один раз на море был шторм. Огромные волны вздымались над берегом, море шипело и плевалось, пугало, наверное, даже убивало - где-то далеко, за горизонтом. Камни стали скользкими от влаги, песок скрипел на зубах, холодный ветер заставлял кутаться в плащ и наматывать шарф по самые брови, потому что - удивительно - было пронизывающе холодно, даже для этой местности, где холодно было чуть реже, чем всегда. Небо бороздили скученные серые облака, из которых валился град, но они то и дело уходили, и тогда высокое Небо взирало на беснующееся Небо. Завораживающе. Ленты обратились в разгневанных алых змей, казалось, готовых извергнуть яд на тех немногих (будем честны) отшельников, что жили на самом северном побережье. Молодая луна была лишь узкой полоской, а звёзды боязливо попрятались кто куда. 

Они всегда падают поодиночке. Они гордые.

Завороженный, следил за её полётом, чуть прикрыв глаза и шевеля губами. Он был один: эта бухта была безызвестной и абсолютно никому, кроме него, не нужна, так какая разница. Всё равно никто не увидит. "А вдруг желания всё-таки исполняются?"

\- Ух ты! - кто-то хватает за руку, а он только вздрагивает и - вдруг - зажмуривается. - Нет, ты только посмотри! Надо поскорее загадать желание! Да чего ты, - толкают в плечо, - открывай давай глаза, не пожар же!

Медленно распахнуть глаза - и посмотреть на небольшую, красивую женскую руку, всю изъеденную мозолями от долгого и трудоёмкого труда, которая указывает на хвост кометы, уже почти скрывшейся в водном Небе. 

\- Теперь, главное, никому не проболтаться, - щебечет голос шёпотом на ухо, - а то не сбудется! Ох, - девушка ёжится, - ну и холодрыга. Отдай шарф, собственник, нежной девушке! И так ходишь на моей ноге!

Кивнуть, не поворачиваясь, и впериться взглядом в тончайшую грань между двумя небесами, уже около недели подёрнутую голубоватой дымкой рассвета. Самое главное - сдержать слёзы, потому что они мгновенно замерзают. А хочется-то ведь рухнуть в сугроб и как следует разреветься.

\- Вот же молчалюга, - надулась леди и убежала в сторону - трогать холодные, злые волны. А он медленно поворачивается, как будто в замедленной съемке, будто он уже очень давно заморожен в бездумную льдышку. А может, и заморожен.

\- Уинри, - неслышно проговаривает, чуть-чуть растягивая звуки. Имя не должно кончиться, да? - Что ты..? - а вопрос нужен ли? Правда ли тебе интересно, как она здесь очутилась, что она о нём думает? Когда исчезнет?

\- А-а? - поворачивает голову, сверкая глазами. Синие-синие. Не голубые, как днём, не дымчатые, как рассвет, а идеально синие - как море в солнечный день. - Чего тебе?

А что вообще надо сказать сейчас? Облизать пересохшие губы, обрекая их на обледенение, вдохнуть - и тихо пробормотать в сторону:

\- Я скучаю. Я люблю.

Она смотрит, как на десятое чудо света, потом смеётся - чисто-чисто, нежно-нежно, как звёздочки, как только рождающаяся Луна, - и подходит, приобняв:

\- И мы скучаем. И люблю.

Улыбнувшись кротко, закрыть глаза и поцеловать холодные, обветренные губы, неумело пытаясь не улыбаться.

 

Пустынный пляж, который не видит людей годами, и жуткий, непрекращающийся шторм. Надо уходить, чтобы, как рекомендует врач за врачом, выпить чашку горячего кофе, закутаться в три одеяла и попытаться заснуть, старясь вычеркнуть из жизни эти минуты.

"Как жаль, что звёзды всё же не исполняют обещаний".


End file.
